The Best Love has the Worst End
by MissJackieMac
Summary: Just another one of those, 'Bella never jumped, Edward didnt come back' stories. I decided to try it for myself...Please read! Canon pairings besides BxE. I have a full summary inside...these boxes are too short... Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for reading this :) Please review even if its just a tiny word:) Ill update often!**

**Full Summary: After Edward left, everything happened as it does in New Moon up until the jump. Jacob stops her from jumping, and convinces her to stay in La Push with him and the pack. Victoria comes to take revenge on Bella, but seeing as Edward and her are no longer, she decides that changing Bella would be worse than killing her. She travels as a nomad for 100years after, still hurt by Edward. She's back in Forks…but so are the Cullens.**

_**EdPOV**_

_Edward? _Esme called out to me.

I looked at her to tell her I was listening.

_Are you going to be ok here? We can go somewhere else…_ Her voiced trailed off.

"I'll be alright," I told her.

_She's dead already, Ed. Don't worry about it! _Emmett told me cheerfully. I glared at him. _Jeez, so moody…_ he finished.

_I can help…_Jasper offered. I shook my head; I could control my own emotions.

_Do you want to go back to her house, see if her kids live there..._

"No." I said, interrupting Alice.

Everyone's thought went to his or her own concerns. Rosalie and Alice's to school, Esme's still on me, Carlisle to the hospital, Jasper's to Alice, and Emmett to…never mind, I didn't want to be in his head.

The house was fully furnished; Esme, Alice and Rose had flown up from Alaska two weeks before so everything was set up. In two days, school would start. Tomorrow we would go get our schedules. Alice had saw that we had only one class all together, fourth period Physical Education.

"But Carlisle," Emmett argued, "I can restrain my strength so much now!"

"No, Emmett. I really don't think that you could. You cannot truthfully tell me that you would wouldn't get too caught up in the game to not speed your run up even just a little bit."

"Besides," Esme added in, "If a human just runs into us, it could hurt. Let alone trying to tackle you…"

"Can I at least suck really bad and be a bench warmer?"

"No, Emmett." Esme and Carlisle said together, "End of discussion."

Emmett gave up for the three hundredth time in our exsistance.

_Maybe next year…_ he thought.

"Doubt it," I said quietly.

He glared at me.

I blocked out everyone's thoughts then. We were entering the town, nothing had changed much. Everything was where it had been 100 years ago. I chuckled as we passed the Newton's old store. A sign up in the window read, "Going strong for 112 years!" Alice smiled at me, _Always hated that kid, didn't you?_ She asked.

I nodded my head; and she smiled.

I looked down as we passed the police station. Alice held my hand; _I love you, Edward. _She told me.

I nodded my head slowly. She wasn't the one I had been longing to hear say those words.

-x-

"I have our schedules, I have our schedules!" Alice called out to us.

She handed each of our schedules to us.

**Cullen, EdwardGrade: 12**

Period 1: Honor's English- Farr, Julie – 8:25-9:25

Period 2: Algebra 2- Long, Thomas – 9:29-10:29

Period 3: Study Period- Billings, Jack – 10:33-11:33

Period 4: Physical Education- Barnes, Tuck – 1:11-2:11

Lunch: 12:37-1:07

Period 5: Biology- Beck, April – 11:37-12:37

Period 6: Social Studies- Martin, Troy – 2:15-3:15

Period 7: Advisory- Nelson, Shannon

Extra Information:

Locker number: 154

Lunch Account Number: 435526

Computer Username/Password: CullEdw000, f4p355

My schedule wasn't horrible, seemed easy enough. Nothing was the same as it had been years before…except for Biology. That would be hard.

**APOV**

"Dude, 5th period Biology. That sucks!" Emmett told me. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "What?!" HE complained. "Just tryin' to lighten the mood."

"Not helping, Emmett." I told him.

"This is getting so annoying. Its' been what, 80 years? And he's still worried about her? She's dead. Probably buried right next to Charlie, or even Jacob. Face it Ed."

"100 years, Emmett." Edward answered as he left the house.

Rosalie glared at Emmett, "Ugh. You can be so clueless sometimes, baby."

"All I'm saying is we miss her too. But it was his own decision to leave. We tried to stop him, 'you'll regret it, Edward,' 'You love her, Edward.' But he still left. For 100 freakin' years, guys he's been a moody depressed nutcase."

"What if it was Rose, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Emmett was quiet for a minute, "Where'd he go, Alice?"

"He hasn't decided." I answered.

"Well where's he choosing from?"

I frowned, "Ive seen him going to the cemetery, La Push, Charlie's house, or their…_his_ meadow."

"Shoot, Alice. You cant even narrow it down a little bit?" He complained.

"I can see the future, not change it, Emmett."

He glared, "I'm going to go find him, I guess then." He told us, as he kissed Rose.

No one said anything until we heard his jeep leave the driveway.

"This could be either really bad, or really good." Jasper said.

**EmPOV**

I figured I would drive by Bella's house then to La Push and the cemetery...you had to pass the cemetery to get to La Push anyway. But then I had the brilliant idea to just call him. So I did.

"What, Emmett? Did you want to keep going about how she's gone?"

"No, Edward. I called to apologize."

"Aw, sweet Rose and Alice." He said sarcastically, "I don't want to talk to you, Emmett."

Jeez, so moody, "It wasn't them, Edward. I get it, ok? I was a little harsh. Don't have to blow up on me again."

No answer.

"Just tell me where your going, so I can go with you."

"I haven't decided yet, Emmett." He said, in that matter-of-fact voice of his.

"I know that, Ed. I asked Alice. Why don't we go by the cementery, give her some flowers…"

"Ok, Emmett." He whispered. And I was sure that if we could crying, he would be. I closed my phone, unsure of what to say.

**Reviews would be nice, thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my freaking gosh. Best night ever :) So, I check my email last night…. and I have 13 new messages. Then check it again this morning, and have 7 new messages. Then today after school…5 new messages :) All from you guys! :) Thanks so much!**

**I'm just going to do a disclaimer for the rest of the story, cause I hate them…I don't own anything!**

**Oh, and for people that were wondering what advisory is…well its dumb. It's**** just a short class that your advisor can talk to you about your grades and what you can do to improve. You can also talk to them about problems with your classes...its super dumb, and I hate it. :) (And yes, Forks High actually does have it…I looked on their website.)**

**EmPOV**

So I pull up to the cemetery behind Edward, and I'm thinking, we have no flowers. Then Ed's hand flies out his window holding a bouquet of Bella's favorite flowers. At least one of us was smart…I got out of my jeep and met Edward at the gates. I nudged his arm playfully, still trying to lighten the mood.

"We don't know where it is…" I told him.

"I know, we'll look for Charlie's or Billy's first, if she's not by them…she's buried somewhere else."

Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Edward punched my arm…forgot he could read my mind…annoying!

Edward sighed, "Out of all people…you."

I glared at him, and then looked back to the gate. It was about 6 at night…the gate was locked already.

"We could come back tomorrow," I offered. But he was already on the other side, jumped I guess. I jumped over too.

He was already walking towards the gravestones. I caught up with him in one vampire step.

"Hey! You rotten kids! Get out of here!" Someone yelled. Edward kept walking, chuckling to himself.

"Cant bug the living enough during the day so you come here to bug the dead! That's just wrong!" The voice yelled again.

Edward laughed harder this time.

"What is the non-mind-reading vampire not hearing, dear brother?" I asked sarcastically.

"He really hopes that we're not going to run or try to fight him…the scenerios are funny. Everything he envisions himself doing in self defense would break him…easily."

I laughed too, stupid unnatural strength. I want to be a mind reader!

"Em, you want every power."

_True…_

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" A short dark man said from in front of us.

"We're looking for someone." Edward hissed.

"Uh, um, well…" The man said as he caught my frame. "Dead or alive?" He tried to joke.

"Dead." Edward said, full of sorrow.

"Look, man," I told the security man, "He's been looking for his girlfriend forever, they got separated a while back," Edward scoffed quietly, "And this is where we found out she's buried, he just wants to give her some flowers. We'll be done soon, then we'll leave."

He studied our faces, and then nodded. Edward continued to stride forward, glancing at the graves as we passed. One down a row a bit caught my eye, it had lots of flowers around it, and something was leaning against it.

"Hey, Ill be right back, Edward. I want to see who's that is." I gestured down the row.

He just nodded and kept walking. I ran to see who it was and gasped.

As I got closer, I saw that the thing that was leaning up against it was a fishing pole. I looked at the gravestone. Charlie Swan.

"Edward! I found it!" I said quietly.

He was at my side almost immediately, staring down at the grave. He looked to the right of the stone, there was about twelve feet between his and the other…persons. I went to sew who's it was, "Billy Black." I told Edward.

He sank to his knees. "Isabella," He said pointing the space next to Charlie's. "Jacob," He said pointing to the space next to 'hers'.

The creepy grave man was behind us again, "Did'ja find her?" He said, carelessly.

"Umm…" I answered, "Were these two spots reserved?" I asked, motioning to the empty spots.

He looked to where I motioned, "Hmm, probably. I could go look if you wanted…" He offered, "Tell you who they were reserved for."

"That'd be nice, thanks." Edward whispered. The man was gone again then.

"Jacob could still be alive," He told me, "But not Bella. She can't be 118 years old. She just can't be."

"Maybe he turned her into a wolf." I said.

He turned around and laughed, without humor. "There's not a way, Emmett."

I shrugged, "You never know."

"I know." He answered harshly. We waited in silence for a while until the ex-axe-murderer came back.

"That one there," He told us, "Next to Chief Swan's grave is for Isabella Marie Swan. Still not dead yet," He said cheerfully, "And next to her is Jacob Black, also not dead."

Edward studied Billy and Charlie's graves, "Wiat," He told the man as he left, "How did Charlie die?"

The man let his head drop, "Some kind of animal killed him. Bite marks everywhere…killed while trying to look for a girl that was lost in the woods." **(AN: For those of you that aren't following…killed by Victoria, he was looking for Bella after Edward left.) **

Edward snarled, and the man walked away. "She's not dead, Emmett." He said suddenly.

**EdPOV**

My Bella. Alive. Here in Forks maybe. I had to find Jacob.

"We're going to La Push, Emmett." I said.

_Seriously? Cant we just see if Bella's there tomorrow…wouldn't want to break the treaty just to talk to the dog. _He pointed out.

I nodded my head, "Fine." I followed him back out towards the cars and home.

"Hey," Alice said as we came in, "How are you?" _Did you find her…?_

I shook my head, "Bella's still alive. She's a vampire." I told them bluntly.

Everyone but Emmett was shocked.

Carlisle's computer stopped typing and he and Esme were both in the living room, "What?" Everone asked at once.

_What? _Jasper asked again.

_Who? _Carlisle asked

_When? _Alive yelled at me, _And why didn't I see it?!_

_How do you know? I don't believe it. _Rose told me.

_My dear daughter…_ Esme thought. Bless her.

"I don't know, when or who." I answered, "She's not dead. Jacob's not either. There's no other way." I told them.

"Is she here?" Alice asked, _Why didn't I see that? _She yelled again.

"I don't know…to either. You weren't looking. Or the dog was with her. I don't know, Alice."

The conversation went on, mostly around me, asking if I still loved her, (duh!), still wanted her, (Duh again!), and if I was ready to see her again. (Yes.) I would track my Bella down this weekend, I would.

-x-

_Whoa. _Someone's thoughts shouted, _is she real?_

I blocked out the thoughts about my sisters. That got annoying. A sweet girl who's mind reminded me of Bella's friend, Angela's had, distracted me.

_Left, right. Move out of seniors way…_ She thought about the advice her older brother had given her, _Take it one step at a time, Leah. _She told herself.

**BPOV**

One hundred years before.

This school, my one love.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Bella? You're welcome at the Reservation school."

"I wouldn't need to go to school there, Jacob. This is for my cover, Ive been to school before, I don't actually need to learn this stuff." I told him.

"But he was here."

"I know," I told him, sadly, "He's gone now. From here, at least. Bye." I said as I hugged him.

-x-

I skipped lunch, staying in my car. I didn't feel like even pretending to eat today. Every thing reminded me of them. The cars in the parking lot, the places we held hands…every dim human memory. Each one made the whole grow larger again. I love you, Edward. I thought. I still was unable to say his name out loud. He was gone, and he didn't love me. But I loved him. Sick, right? I glanced at my schedule, 5th period Biology. Of course, what wouldn't make this day suck more? It would be too easy to have a different class next period besides the one that I had with Edward years before. I took a deep breath and exited my car, found the familiar building and entered.

An mid-age woman sat at her desk. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her blonde her streaked with gray. She had on cooky science teacher clothes, and her glasses were in her hands in front of her.

She smiled, "Welcome, dear. I'm Mrs. Beck."

"Bella Swan," I told her, my voice shook.

"Are you alright, dear?"

I took a deep, uneeded breath, "Yes, first day of school…a little stressful."

She smiled, "You're welcome to come in at any time." She offered.

I smiled, but didn't answer.

"Well, you can just pick any seat…" She told me as her computer caught her attention again.

The rest of the students filed in, I paid no attention to them, and they none to me.

The bell rang, and the Mrs. Beck started class.

"I'm Mrs. Beck, welcome to Biology two!" She smiled a wide smile, "I'll start with roll, then we'll play a game to break the ice." Some people groaned, while others were quiet.

"Mark Andrew?"

"Here," A chubby, pimple-faced kid said from in front of me.

"Tanya Ames?"

"Here!" A preppy, blonde haired skinny girl said from behind me.

"Leah Beach?"

"Present," A shy girl beside me said.

"Edward" The name caught me by surprise, my heart ripped open, but it had nothing to do with what would she said next. "Cullen?"

"Here." A velvet voice said from across the room. If I was human, I would've passed out. I slid my books into a pile and rushed from the room. I wanted out.

**AN: Thank so much, again for all my readers and reviewers that favorited/put on alert. That means a lot. It puts a lot of pressure on me though..makes me nervous. :) So like, didnt like? Let me know? And I'll definately take any ideas on where you want this to go...Im still not sure! Just this took me two hours of deleting and rewriting...ha.**

**Thanks again! Review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So so so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to get this scene just right!**

I faintly heard Mrs. Beck yell my name, "Bella! Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I ran as fast as I could within human speed and into my car.

"You…don't…want me?" The words I asked years ago echoed in my head.

"No." His answer was hard, serious, and full of truth. I wasn't good enough for him; though he had been nice and said I wasn't good _for_ him. It took me years to distinguish the difference. Good enough or wasn't good. There's that one word missing—enough.

Then the other words he told me, the ones that hurt me more now than anything, "Time heals all wounds for _your_ kind." He made sure to hold the 'your' so I understood the difference between us.

"And your memories?" I had asked.

"Well – I wont forget. Bu _my_ kind…we very easily distracted," And he smiled. He smiled as he ripped my heart in half – smiled.

I am _your_ kind now, Edward. I'm not easily distracted.

I sat in my car, unable to move. Not even able to start it and drive home. Or even to Jacob who was probably out on the beach. It was unbearable, to sit there and do nothing. To sit there, and know the family I loved more than anything in my life was right there. But most of all, to sit there and now _he_ was there. Probably had found his mate by now, happy.

And me – here, in my car, alone. Two years ago, Jake imprinted. Her name is Lauren, a beautiful girl who is everything he ever wanted. She loves him too, which is wonderful to see. She's pregnant with their first child, due in December.

As long as it was best for you. Again, his words echoed in my head. The only memory that wasn't dim was that day in the forest. The beginning of the end; or rather the end of the beginning.

He promised to love me as long as it was best for me. Not now, not ever.

The tears that could never fall again desperately wanted out. They begged to run down my dry, cool cheeks. But they wouldn't, rather couldn't.

I would be the vampire that would live forever, never dying. I would be the lonely one. I would be the one that was told about in vampire history, the one that was a mere human that fell in love, then was changed; never to be loved again.

I decided then that I didn't want to be that vampire. I decided then that I didn't want to be a vampire at all.

I would go to the Volturi and ask for death. I would ask for it quick, and painless, just like Edward said was best for me. A clean break.

_Well, I wasn't go to live without you, _he had said. But look now, Edward, you are. _…You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die._

If they wouldn't give it to me, I would irritate them. I want to die. I don't want to live my life without Edward. If he had the choice then, don't I have it now?

I started the truck and tried to pull out. But something stopped me. And I mean literally stopped me…I hit something. I glanced in my mirror, to see _him_. I wanted to stare at his beautiful face. I wanted to be able to think of him and only him as I died. But I didn't, I pulled my eyes away from the beautiful man behind my car and pulled forward. I sped out of the driveway and then to La Push. My phone rang as soon as I was over the boundary line.

The number was restricted, and for some reason Jake's usually was.

Thinking it was Jake, I answered.

"Jake?" I asked into the phone.

"No," A sweet, trilling voice answered, "Bella please don't hang up. I can see you doing that." I wasn't sure if she literally saw me, or knew it was just something she knew I would do now.

I didn't answer.

"Bella please don't go to them." Alice asked me, pleading. "I love you so much, Bella. I came back after…you weren't here. I understand why now. But please, just let me see you and talk to you before you go."

"Alice…I don't think…" I was unable to finish my sentence aloud. "Just let me go."

"Bella, please. I want to hug you once more." She begged.

"Me too!" I heard Emmett yell. A sound like a book being dropped on a granite table was heard; though I knew it was just someone's palm against his head. I couldn't help but smile, my big brother.

"Alice?" I said after a long silence.

"Yes?" She said, hopeful.

"I'll meet you – and only you at my house."

"Bella," She told me, "I don't know where you live."

"Um, Charlie's." I told her.

"Oh. Okay, Ill see you soon, Bella."

I closed my phone as I turned around and sped home. I was in my room when there was a knock at the door. I jumped down the stairs, landing lightly on my feet. "Come in, Alice." I said quietly, I knew she heard.

She hugged me tightly as soon as she was in the building, and I hugged her back.

Her cool touch felt so good. The only people I had hugged in 100 years were Jake, Leah, Embry and Quil. All werewolves, none like me.

"Oh, Bella!" She yelled when she let go, "I've missed you so much! I wanted to come see you…"

I interrupted her, "I missed you too, Alice."

She studied my face. "You've changed." She declared.

I didn't answer at first, "Yes," I agreed, "Everyone changes; big or small."

"Yes," She agreed, "But you most of all."

"Maybe." I shrugged.

After a long silence, "Bella…what happened after we left?"

"Victoria found me," I told her, "She changed me…killed Charlie. I ran far away, and Jake followed. The wolf and vampire." I laughed, without humor. "I came back for the funeral, then left again, we came back for Billy's funeral too. We traveled everywhere…I've seen the whole world, Alice."

"Powers?" She asked.

"Um, yes." I answered.

"How many?"

"My mind is still blocked…like before. But I can also push it away from myself and protect other people. I can, um, push the shield off of me too."

"So he could read your mind if you wanted him too?"

I nodded my head slowly.

There was a long silence. "Why now, Bella?" She asked suddenly, "Why not right after?"

I had thought about this on the way here, "Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but it pass it does. Even for me." **(AN: New Moon, page 93. :)**

She thought about that, "Bella, please don't leave."

"I have no reason to live, Alice. You have Jasper, Rose has Em. Carlisle has Esme. I have no one, Alice."

"Edward-"

I interrupted her, "No, Alice. I don't want to hear his name…please." I told her.

She hugged me tightly, "He really messed you up."

"Time was supposed to heal all wounds, for _my_ kind." I quoted him.

She studied my face. "But we love you."

"Alice, you don't understand. Even Jake has someone. Not even he wants me anymore. He tells me everyday he loves me, Ill always be his Bella and he'll always be my Jake. But I'm not me anymore, Alice, not after this."

"He's different too, Bella."

I interrupted quickly, "Please, Alice. Lets not bring him up. I understand that hes happy know. I'd rather not talk about that."

"But Bella, he still thinks about you."

"No, Alice!" I shouted, "I know that." I said calmer, "But our kind, we're easily distracted. Well he is at least. I'm just defective old me, never fitting in anywhere."

I heard someone clear their throat, I spun around to see _him_ standing above me.

**AN: Yeah, I thought about leaving it there…but the chapter was just too short…and I love you guys too much:)**

"Bella," Hearing his voice saying my name…. "Bella, I didn't mean that."

"Please, Edward. I don't want to you to lie."

"I'm not lying, Bella."

"Were they that fast?" I asked.

"What?" His velvet voice asked.

"Or am I dreaming?"

His lips crushed against mine. I kissed him back for a second before pulling away and laughing. Hallucinations again, Alice wasn't here, and neither was he. I couldn't handle this town! Why was I even here?

"Stop it," I told the hallucination.

"I'm sorry, Bella…I didn't think you moved on."

"I didn't But you hate me! Ha!" I shouted to no one.

"Bella, I'm here, I love you."

"I'm dead. I went to the Volturi, they killed me quickly, like I asked."

"You're impossible," He said, and he laughed once, a hard laugh, frustrated. "You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing you're face in my mind every second I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." **(New Moon, page 510:)** Not even my imagination could think something so beautiful up.

My Edward, he was here. And he loved me?

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm here, love. I'm here and I love you."

I opened my eyes, he looked more beautiful then he ever had. Unable to speak, I pushed my shield away from me. I showed him all my love, every bright, clean memory. I avoided all my depressed times.

"Bella, I came back," he said as my mind was still showing him. "Alice brought me back, you weren't here. I wanted to go to the Volturi, Carlisle stopped me -- I wasn't going to live without you."

The words made me flash back to the meadow, and I couldn't keep my mind from thinking of how I was after. Every thought of betrayal, hatred and loss screamed at him. His eyes grew wide as I snapped my shield back over me.

His lips were on mine again, and I kissed him back. This kiss was better then any we had shared before he left. This kiss was real, passionate. He didn't have to be careful with the vampire Bella. And he wasn't, he pulled my stone body against his, closer and closer. I didn't ever want to stop. This kiss was mine.

Alice stomped her foot, "Hello!" She shouted, "Other people would like to greet Bella back to us too!"

Edward and I pulled apart and laughed.

Alice dragged us outside into her car, and back down the old familier road. We ran inside, at vampire speed. Emmett grabbed me into a big bear hug the millisecond I was in the door. Esme pulled me from him and she and Carlisle hugged me and kissed my cheeks. Even Rose and Jasper hugged me. Edward grabbed me back from them and as they told me about what they had been doing these 100 years and I telling mine. Theirs was so much more exciting, full of eventful hunting trips, family bonding times, funny stories and school mishaps.

Jasper and Alice told me of the hunting trips, Esme and Carlisle of the family times, Emmett the funny stories and Rose of the school problems. Edward was silent through the night, and not one story included him. I pushed my shield away from myself, asking him. I was too afraid to ask out loud.

"Excuse us," Edward said to the rest of the family. He pulled me onto his back like he had many, many years ago and ran. When he stopped I recognized our meadow.

We were both silent for a while as we thought back on our previous times here.

He started to talk then, "I stayed with my family after I left," He told me. "But I wasn't really with them. For forty years I stayed with them, always alone, never answering their spoken or thought questions. Sixty years ago I started talking again, I started going to school again ten years ago. I always saw something that reminded me of you in everyone I saw. I didn't want to live without you, Bella. You were mine. But Carlisle wouldn't allow me leave."

"I love you, Edward."

And I kissed him.

**AN: So I still don't think I got it perfect, but I tried. I can keep going if anyone wants, or I can stop it here:) Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**]iAN: I am sooo sorry I took so long to update!!**

My phone went off in my pocket, a text message.

"Its from Jacob." Alice said nervously from the couch across from Edward and I.

I took a deep breath, and opened my phone.

**Bella,**

**I'm worried about you. You didn't come back to the Rez, and you're not at home. Did you like…bite some kid?**

**Love you, **

**Jakeeeeee**

I rolled my eyes, and closed my phone. I wasn't ready to explain this to him.

"You're not with the dog, are you?" Edward asked.

"I told you, he imprinted." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Before that…"

"No," I answered quickly. "I, um, no."

"Finish your sentence, Bella." Edward told me.

"I don't remember what I was going to say."

"100 years, and you're still a retched liar. Anyway, I can remember what I wore 4,586 days ago, Bella. It comes with being a vampire."

"Never mind it, Edward."

"Now, please. Don't worry about my feelings. I'm fine as long as you stay."

That's ironic, Edward. "I didn't love anyone else then…"

He was quiet. I looked up at him nervously and he crashed his lips to mine.

"Not again!" Alice complained, both Edward and I smiled but neither of us broke the kiss. "You don't see the rest of us constantly making out." She pointed out.

"You've all also been together for 200 years." He spoke at vampire speed, only leaving the kiss for two seconds.

"So," Alice answered. "You'll be together for 2000 years and more!"

"I'm looking forward to that," Edward and I said at the same time before joining together again.

"Worlds longest kiss." She muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

My phone started to ring and I sighed, breaking away. "I have to answer," I told him.

He nodded his head, and waited.

"Jake?" I said into my phone.

"Bella! I'm worried sick about you! Where the hell are you?"

Edward growled, and ripped the phone away from me. "Don't talk to her like that, dog!" He yelled. "If you ever speak to her like that again, I will come and rip you to shreds. Then feed your pack the pieces."

"Edward!" I yelled, taking my phone back. "Jake, I'm fine."

"Your with the bloodsucker." He said, his voice full of anger.

"Flattering, pup." Edward muttered.

"Hey, give the phone back to the leech."

"No need to give it to me, dog. I can hear you just fine." Edward answerd.

"Good, then I'll tell you, if you touch _my_ Bella at all in the next five minutes, I will kill you _and_ your family."

"Jacob!" I yelled, "Stop! Edward, Jacob saved my life. Can you just accept that he's still apart of me? And Jacob, I love him still, and you should be the one to know that."

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just in my blood to hate him." Edward told me, kissing my head.

"The blood that you suck or the vampire poison blood?" Jake retorted.

"It's called venom, and it runs through my vains just like your messed up blood runs through yours."

"Enough!" I yelled again. "Jacob, stop. Edward, ignore him." I feel like I'm talking to a couple two year olds.

"Jacob, I'll come talk to you later, but just let me see him now, ok?"

He hung up, then.


	5. Chapter 5

**an: I left you guys with a stupid, short chapter. And then don't update forever? I'm so sorry.**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob_

Bella was with the bloodsucker. The one that broke her heart and damned her to the wretched life.

"Lauren," I said angirily. "I have to go get Bella. I'll be back."

A worried look crossed her face, "What happened?"

"She's with the bloodsucker. Stay here."

"Jake, I should go with you."

"No!" I snarled.

She flinched back.

"No," I said calmer, "I don't want you near them."

She frowned but nodded. I kissed her forehead then rushed out the door, shaking violently. Calling the pack with me.

* * *

_Edward_

I smelt him before I saw him, which made me even angrier. He was trying to trick me. Ha! He was not going to take my Bella away.

_Over here, Bloodsucker. _He taunted. I scanned the woods behind the house, still unable see him. _Eh, eh, eh. Not that way, Leech. _I could almost see him shaking his head as he spoke.

_When do we attack, Jake? _Another voice asked.

I snarled into the woods, warning them, "Stay off our land!" I hissed. My brothers and father were behind me. Bella, Alice and Rose were upstairs, playing 'Bella Barbie' as Bella called it. By their thoughts, they had no idea about what was happening down here.

"Son, what is it?"

I hunched into a fight stance, quickly followed by Emmett. "The dogs are here to take her." I said only loud enough for my family.

Carlisle snarled protectively over Bella, "Jacob," He warned, "We can speak nicely, but I assure you, my sons are not afraid to fight."

_Haha, Edward. Bringing your brothers along. I have fourteen with me. We could tear you and your brainwashed brothers apart easily._

I snarled louder at the woods, "They have fourteen." I whispered. "Not including him."

Jasper growled and hunched in a fight stance next to us.

_Get ready, suckers! _Jacob yelled in his head as he let out one long howl.

The four of us snarled and growled as the wolves descended out of the woods. I found Jacob's russet fur immediately and leaped for him, surprising him and tackling him. The thoughts in my head were wild, rushing this way and that way. Jacob got one good swipe in with his claws as I checked on my family.

Emmett was enjoying fighting off three at once, while Jasper was cornering two while fighting two off. Carlisle was now joining in with Emmett, bringing four more into the fight. Two young wolves stood reluctantly in the woods.

I snarled and dug my teeth into his arm as he growled, pulled away and swiped at my face.

_Call off your brothers, this is between you and I. _He snarled at me.

I laughed, "I thought you could tear us apart?"

_My pack is hesitant, call them off._

I shook my head and slammed him onto the ground.

_EDWARD! Stop the fight! _Rose screamed at me.

I stopped fighting in pure shock, as Jacob let out a howl and tackled me, he swiped angrily at my face and body.

Bella let out a blood-curdling scream as she collapsed into Esme's arms. He stopped mid swing. I pushed the dog off and ran towards her, Alice and Rose stepped in front of Esme and Bella, shaking their heads.

I snarled at my sisters and tried to push them. Alice grabbed my arms and pushed me back, telling me to calm down first.

"Emmett, stop!" Rose shouted.

Emmett grinned sheepishly as jumped off the wolf. "Sorry," He said quietly.

Jasper and Carlisle started to help the wolves up. Traitors.

* * *

_Bella_

Esme held me close to her, whispering soothing words in my ear. Rose was in front of us, snarling violently at anyone she thought was too close.

"Give her a second." She told Edward when he tried to come closer.

I shook my head weakly and reached for him.

He pushed Rose out of the way and took me carefully from Esme. "Bella, love, I'm sorry. They came here, we had to fight back."

"Change back," I ordered Jacob, ignoring Edward.

He ran into the woods and after some time, he and the 13 other wolves came out from the woods, all only wearing shorts.

Edward snorted suddenly, "Not even, Jacob."

"There's some of that cant read minds," Emmett complained.

"Jacob here thinks I'm jealous of his muscle. He thinks Bella deserves a better muscled man."

I jumped lightly out of Edward's hands, and ripped off his shirt as I did. "Sorry Jake," I said smiling, "I think he wins."

Jacob was surprised at his muscles, but that's not what suddenly made me angry. A female wolf I have never seen before was ogling at my man.

* * *

_Edward_

Bella tensed next to me, and before I could even stop her she was jumping towards someone in the pack. I stood shocked as she landed precisely in front of a shocked small female near the back.

Bella snarled at her, then suddenly ran into the woods.

I ran after her without thinking, hearing Jacob behind me.

"What happened?" I roared back at him. He shook angrily, cursing a girl in his head.

His thoughts were to jumbled to understand, so before transforming, he yelled, "I'm surprised you didn't hear her!" Then he was running at my speed, the vampire and the wolf.

He told me the whole story, which only made me run faster after Bella. Her smell was getting stronger now, which told me she had slowed down. I slowed my pace and grabbed Jacob's fur, slowing him down too. I looked around me and smiled, "Our meadow," I whispered.

Bella was laying in the middle, where a hundred years before we shared our first kiss. **(an: I know it wasn't actually in the meadow, but it was right after, so close enough!)**

I slowly eased in next to her and kissed her head. She curled in closer, and patted the ground on the opposite side of me, "Jake." she whispered.

He layed down next to her, still in his wolf form. She played with his fur as she played with my hand, "My boys." She whispered again.

I kissed her head and smiled. "Bella, love, I apologize. It was wrong." Jacob snorted in agreement.

She sighed, "Its alright," She said slowly. "I cant have my brother and husband fighting."

I smiled wider, and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Never again."

**AN: Review please, sorry for slow update speed.**


End file.
